


Good morning, Shortcake.

by Narru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narru/pseuds/Narru
Summary: Just a scene of morning after of the two who has been crushing on each other secretly.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had an idea at 12am.

Yachi Hitoka never got drunk, _wasted_ , in all of her life. Until last night.

It would be the first and last. She wanted to etch it on a grave that she would never _ever_ drink again. 

The aftermath is nothing but pain and confusion. Her head throbbed and the sunlight was not helping at all. Her neck strained and she guessed lifting her arms will take a lot of her energy, which she doesn’t have right now. Her whole body felt so heavy on its own. Heavier. When she realized something was almost on top of her. That was the confusion part. She took a long breathe, trying to regain any memories from last night.

_‘Oh God.’_

She can’t remember anything after Kiyoko hand her a drink last night. Which she took glass after a glass and that’s where the blurry yesterday came in. She could still taste the bittersweet drink in her mouth and God, she wanted to puke so bad. Had she not vomited yesterday? She hoped she didn’t. How shameless of her if she did. 

Her eyes wandered from the ceiling throughout the entirety of room. Surely, she wasn’t in her room. Her eyes darted to the end of the bed, large feet almost hanging and it wasn’t like she was stupid not to know what was on top of her the moment she woke up, but heck—she was correct and now, she wanted to run outside. Bury herself. 

Unknowingly, Hitoka whimpered and she panicked when the sheets shuffled. She woke him up. 

She tried to move, wiggling a bit while figuring things out on how to run, then dig a hole and hide her own body. She heard him groaned and Hitoka wanted to kick herself on how she almost, _almost_ got turned on. 

_‘Get yourself together, Hitoka!’_

She scolded herself. 

The sheets revealed a half-asleep Osamu. 

_‘Oh my God.’_

His arms still around her waist as he looked and squinted his eyes. Hitoka stopped her own breath and she didn’t understand why. Osamu moved closer and closer until a smile formed from his own lips. For the nth time, Hitoka didn’t understand why. 

Osamu, his face a bit puffy, elbows supporting him as his heavy-lidded eyes gazed at her.

“Hm, ’toka?”

_‘Yes please.’_

She bit the inside of her cheeks. Ashamed.

Then, she hummed. Nodding slowly, not sure of what to say. 

Another tired but sweet smile come across his pretty face and she was certain she wanted to kiss him. Again. She might have not remembered the turn of events last night but she wasn’t that stupid not to know how they got into their positions right now. 

There was no need for her to dwell on her fantasies when Osamu initiated already and her eyes widen in surprise. Hitoka expected just a peck from him, but it looked like Osamu was half-dreaming and she didn’t know if she was taking advantage as he dipped into their kiss more. He kissed her, ran his tongue over her lips to ask and who was she to refuse? 

The kiss was hot and quick. As much as Yachi wanted more, she knew she needed to get herself together.

Osamu hummed after and he leaned into her, buried his head at the crook of her neck and she could have sworn she heard him chuckle. He lightly bit her shoulder and gave it a lick before going back to sleep. While she on the other hand, was left alone awake, a blushing mess. 

Hitoka bit her lower lip. She wanted to cry, not because she was in pain or scared or anything. She wanted to remember what happened last night that led to this morning. The urge to call Hinata or Kiyoko to ask about last night, go bigger. 

Staring at the ceiling, she had her tiny realizations. That there are really times where you just get so drunk you don’t know anymore. When her colleagues tell her that, she silently doesn’t believe them. At least, somehow, they knew. But now she was in the same situation and she promised to believe her friends when they say they forgot about all the things they did when they’re drunk.

She just slept with her crush. And she missed all the details. 

A long sigh drove out of her. 

It has been an hour since Hitoka woke up. They have stayed in the position longer and she was getting hungry and a bit dirty. Her skin feels sticky and sweaty. She wanted to clean and take a shower but felt bad in waking him up so she tried to sleep but failed to do so, as her mind tried to recollect what happened last night. Her headache turns worse. 

Getting nowhere, she thought the best would be to ask him. 

He shuffled and she found an opening and called his name, her voice low, “Miya-san.” 

He grumbled; he must have not heard her so she called him again, little louder, “Miya-san.” 

Osamu shot up. His eyes on her, his mouth opened, “Miya-san?” 

_‘Oh.’_

Hitoka called him again, “Osamu?” 

He grinned. “Mornin’, shortcake.” He pushed himself up then kissed her forehead. Standing up and making his way to the drawers, pulling out one of his shirts. 

Hitoka watched him, her heart thumped faster and she haven't recovered from the sweet kiss on the forehead yet. She shut her eyes tightly for a second, her hands clutched on the fabric, _‘Hitoka, remember! Remember!’_ as her mind shouted. To no avail, all she could remember was their kiss an hour ago, which made her turn redder. 

He sat on the bed. “C’mere. I’ll put this on ya’.” 

Osamu was already putting the shirt on her head before she can even refuse.

“Yer hungry? I’ll cook somethin’ for ya, let’s go.”

She nodded as he pulled him slowly out of the bed. Osamu opened the door and stood, “After ya.” He said, waited for her and Hitoka felt warm by his gesture. 

Her feet touched the ground and she pushed herself up from bed. Her body aching a bit as she moves. The next thing she knew, Osamu was holding her arm, supporting her as she almost fell on her own upon standing. She looked up and saw a worried look on his face, “Are ya’ alright?”

Her palms immediately made its way to cover her face, “Sorry.” Her voice muffled. Osamu chuckled. “It’s fine.” Both hands moved to the side of her stomach. Even from the thick fabric of his clothes she’s wearing, she could feel the warm sensation of his touch as he strokes her sides. 

Osamu chuckles turned into laugh, and Hitoka, confused, stared at him asking, “Why are you laughing?”

He shook his head, “Nothin’, yer just so cute, sweet pea.” He murmured, kissing the top of her head. 

There he goes again with the names. 

She couldn’t take it. She’s about to explode any minute now. 

Hitoka was about to ask him about his pet names, tell him to stop as her heart couldn’t take it, when he suddenly lifted her up. A yelp coming out of her quickly. 

“Osamu!” Her arms circles onto his neck to hold onto him. 

“Ya’ might want ta hold on me tighter, pum’kin. Or yer gon’ fall again.” 

Her legs now wrapped around his waist as she whispered, “You don’t have to do this.” 

“Let’s go.” His right arm holding onto her waist while his other patted her head. “What ya’ want ta eat?” 

She pouted. She knew he pretended not to hear her. “Anything.”

“Anythin’? Alright, I’ll make ya my special _omurice_.”

As Osamu walked towards the stairs, Hitoka could hear someone talking, _familiar_ voices turn louder and she stopped him. “Osamu!” She looked at him, “Someone is here.” She wanted him to put her down, “I can walk by myself.”

He smiled at her and continued walking and she tried to protest by pulling onto his clothes, “H-Hey, Osamu- someone will see us—ah,” she felt him kiss her neck. “S’fine, just tsumu and—

“I didn’t know ya had it in ya!”

Hitoka shut her eyes tightly as she buried her face on his neck. 

“What’s for breakfast?” It was Sakusa Kiyoomi’s voice. 

“Mornin’ Yacchan!” Atsumu’s friendly greetings filled the living room.

Her gripped tighter as she tugged onto him, “Osamu, please put me down.”

“Ya sure?”

She nodded. When he put her down, he leaned in and whispered, and Hitoka was sure she saw him smirk, “Can ya walk?”

Her face reddens upon hearing his question. “Of-of course!” 

She turned to his twin and Sakusa with a blush on her face, “G-Good morning.” Unable to look both of them in the eyes.

  
  



	2. Tell your crush it was just a friendly kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu enjoyed watching his brother agonize, Tsukishima is sneaky, and Kiyoko doesn't know they were about to get drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get this out

Atsumu was about to give Osamu a smack on the back of his head when he noticed where his brother was looking. Osamu was staring intently at something, no, _someone_. He was casually sipping on his drink from time to time and glance his eyes the other way when her head turns slightly on their side, _Hinata’s table_ , he’s not sure ‘cause he’s already tipsy. Their tables were side to side and he had few drinks so he wasn’t hundred percent sure.

He was sitting beside Akaashi and Bokuto, who then was laughing while telling something he couldn’t understand. Osamu was definitely not listening.

While he reverts back to teasing his boyfriend and laughing at Hinata and Bokuto’s antics, he continued to observe his brother. Atsumu waits for the right time to attack. As he continues to glance from time to time, his eyes noted the change in his face.

Osamu’s eyes turned sharp and Atsumu was certain he was stopping himself by the way his brother’s ugly jaw clenched.

His eyes darted to where his brother was looking, he looks at her.

_Oh._

Pretty crow was talking to four-eyes, and _oh shit._

His eyes immediately go back to his brother and he saw Osamu almost standing from his seat, clenching the glass of his drink.

Atsumu glances remained on the entrance way.

_Where ya two goin’ at this time?_

He asked to himself, intrigued. Totally absorbed on what to happen next.

Few minutes and they haven’t been back at the bar and Atsumu snickered as he watched his pathetic brother squirm and tapped on the table whenever his eyes glance on the empty seats across them.

Kiyoomi stared at him, disgustingly for the thousand times, “What is wrong with you?”

He shook his head then pushed himself towards him, almost burying his head at the crook of his neck, inhaling the very familiar scent of his cologne, “Omi-omi~”

“Get off.” Kiyoomi nudged him away from him.

It took a full twenty minutes for Osamu to stand up and made his way outside the bar. Atsumu whistled slightly. It was a nice lovely scenery watching Osamu agonize in his seat. Atsumu was surely not gonna let it go if the Karasuno’s were dating and his brother ended up rejected.

_Ouch._

…

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?”

Tsukishima nodded, his head slightly dizzy and he was sure he was gonna puke it out a little later. He was not about to embarrass himself so he decided to go home but the ride was taking too long.

Yachi presented to go with him while he waits for the car, telling him if he falls, she would catch him. Tsukishima snorted. As if her tiny self can catch him.

The taxi was taking too long and he actually thanked Yachi insisted to accompany him.

“I am.”

“You’re red.”

“It’s because I drank, I’m tipsy.”

“You sure you can put the key in your door apartment?”

“Yes, of course. I’m not that drunk, Yachi.”

Yachi laughed, “Just saying.”

“Just saying means you’re offering yourself. Are you offering yourself tonight, Yachi?” He teased and watched his friend turned red. Clearly the word ‘offering’ sounded almost like a sacrifice but knowing Yachi, she wouldn’t thought of it. Tsukishima watched her reaction. 

“That—that’s not what I meant!” She almost shouted, “Tadashi will get mad at me!” True, if he couldn’t get the key in their apartment, Tadashi will open it up.

He chuckled, “He’s not going to be mad if I actually bring you with me. Actually, he misses you too.”

Yachi hummed, “Too? So that means you miss me then?” It was clear to him that the woman chosen to ignore what he said first and instead dwell on his last words.

“No.” Yes, he did. He actually did miss her, and all of Karasuno, but them, not that much, he supposed.

“Oh, come on.”

She pouted, “No need to hide it, I missed you too!”

“Who’s going to take you home, by the way?” He changed their topic.

“I can go home by myself.”

He sighed, “I know you didn’t drink, but at least let the idiots take you home. It’s pretty late.” He said, referring to Hinata and Kageyama.

“Don’t call them that!”

“They are. I’ll call them later but tell them when you’re going home.” She probably would tell them over a text if she found them busy and absorbed with other people. That’s how she is sometimes. Never wanting to get any attention even just from a simple goodbye or going home.

For a moment, they enjoyed the short silence.

Tsukishima’s ride came and he stood up facing her and immediately, his eyes went to notice Osamu who just got out from the bar. Their eyes met.

_Oh, look who it is._

He smirked upon noticing him, his eyes down to Yachi who also just stand up. He leaned into her ears and almost laughed, if looks could kill, they could have had war with an unknowing Yachi on the line. “Or if they’re too drunk, let your boyfriend take you home.” He whispered.

Yachi, startled by her friend’s actions looked up, confused, “Boyfriend?”

Tsukishima knew he was about to do something stupid and probably dangerous. He sighed a little, “I swear if this doesn’t get you one, I’ll kick him myself.” He lightly kissed the top of her head and Yachi almost shrieked, he felt her quickly shifts from where she was standing.

“Bye, see you soon.”

Soon after the taxi drove away, Yachi received a message from Tsukishima saying:

_Tell your crush it was just a friendly kiss._

Hitoka stared at her phone for a full minute, her hand making its way to the top of her head and she slightly blushed.

“Stupid Kei.” She murmured.

When she turned around to go back, she saw Osamu turning his back from their direction and going inside the bar.

Hitoka blinked, completely aware of what just happened and now had the full idea behind her dear friend’s message. Even if their eyes met only in millisecond time, the darken look completely evident in his eyes has already risen a worry from her heart. 

She needed to talk to him, that’s what she thought.

She needed to tell her crush it was just a friendly kiss.

…

Osamu knew he should have waited inside. He knew he should have not looked, _glared_ at him mostly. He knew he should have turned his back before she noticed. And yet, everything he should have not done, he still did it.

Now, he wanted her to know.

There was a part of him that wanted Yachi to know that he saw and that he was there. He knew very well; it was selfish and stupid. To show how irritated he was at what he saw, to act like he had the right to be mad at her and to expect her go to him then explain.

_How can she just let someone kiss her?_

It was just a simple kiss but Osamu hated how it looked so affectionate and how she was okay with it.

Now that he thought of it, what he did was kind of childish. Yachi didn’t have to dealt with his antics but then again, Osamu felt betrayed.

Lately, what was happening between them was great. He was certain Yachi likes him too. Maybe not as much as he likes her but he wasn’t that dense and he knew, he believes, there was more meaning in the way Yachi look at him, smile at him, laugh at his jokes, even when her tiny soft fingers touched his arm was a sign.

He felt stupid. What if she was just leading him on?

Now, that was unfair. Really, really unfair.

He was walking back to his seat when his eyes landed on Atsumu. He clicked his tongue. His brother knew and now the night is worse.

He quietly sat at the table and he saw the taunting look on his brother’s ugly face, he raised his middle finger up at him and the prick had the audacity to laugh at him.

Yachi finally got back inside and he could feel that she was looking at him.

He fought the urge and tried to laugh at whatever Bokuto was telling.

Few minutes after, his phone chimed. He almost shot his head up and turned to her.

_Miya-san, can we talk?_

Miya-san? His grip tightened. Now, they were back at surnames. As much as he was upset about it, the message confirmed his idea. This was something he noticed during the times they spent together. She has a habit of going back on calling some of her friends by their surnames when she knew she did something. She always thinks she lose the right to call them casually when she did something wrong. Of course, there was exceptions and he kind of dislike how he wasn't still one of them.   
  
He read the message again. He wanted to reply but he wanted her to see he was somehow hurt. Just a little more perhaps.

Sighing, he turned his phone off and put it in his pocket. Yachi should be watching him right now.

It was petty. He was acting like a child who wanted her mother to know he was upset, and comfort him more. Give him more. 

He wanted Yachi to do something about it, he wanted her to coax him. For the umpteenth time, he sighed. God, he hated how shameless he can be.

…

Hitoka watched Osamu turn off his phone few seconds after she sent her message. She was sure he definitely received her message and chose to ignore it.

She chewed her lower lip, her mind filled with worries. Her eyes constantly were going back and forth to him. He couldn’t even spare her a glance. The air was suffocation and her hold on the phone tightens.

_What should I do? Is he mad at me? He doesn’t even want to look at me. What if he won’t talk to me anymore?_

Different scenarios were filling up her mind when she heard the chair beside her moved. It was Kiyoko transferring to sit beside her. She must have seen her.

“Hitoka-chan, are you alright?”

She nodded but then after a moment, she looked at her senpai. “Kiyoko-san…”

Kiyoko looked at her as she grabbed glasses while pouring them drink, “What’s wrong?”  
  
  



End file.
